Myosotis
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Langit hari itu terlihat seperti menangis untuknya—dan ia masih mengingatnya ketika namanya—sekaligus bukan miliknya—terpanggil kembali untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. KiKuro. Oneshot. Kikuro Month 2017 week 1: reincarnation, soulmate.


.

Asap hitam masih membumbung tinggi, bersatu dalam lautan gelap yang menghampar luas di atasnya. Satu rintik, dua rintik, tiga rintik—begitu banyak rintik hujan jatuh hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menghitung, semuanya berusaha mendorongnya tenggelam dalam aspal yang kasar di bawahnya.

Ia tidak pernah membenci hujan. Sebaliknya; ia menikmati tiap tamparan dingin dari rintik hujan yang membuatnya tidak mampu membuka matanya; ia menikmati suara rintik yang jatuh di aspal di sisi wajahnya, terdengar begitu keras—begitu menenangkan layaknya pengantar tidur; ia menikmati sensasi dingin dari aliran air yang tercipta dari puncak hidungnya, mengalir tenang hingga pipinya, menetes jatuh dari telinga dan rambutnya; ia menikmati aroma aspal dan tanah yang bersatu dengan hujan, yang mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit layaknya aromaterapi, menariknya menuju dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Ia menyukai hujan yang selalu bisa membuatnya terlena dari kenyataan pahit. Sama naturalnya seperti bagaimana ia membenci takdir kejam yang mereka namakan kenyataan.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tidak sekalipun hujan mampu membutakannya dari rasa perih di tubuhnya sekarang. Tidak sekalipun aroma hujan mampu membimbingnya menuju dunia mimpi ketika paru-parunya terus menjerit ketika ia menarik napas. Tidak sekalipun rintik hujan yang selalu menenangkan mampu menulikannya dari suara asing yang terus berbunyi di sisinya.

Asing. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal wajah laki-laki itu—terlebih mengetahui namanya. Tarikan pada pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu adalah sentuhan pertama dan terakhir pada kulit yang lembut itu. Seruan dan tangisan paniknya adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

Inilah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang itu—memandang balik pada manik biru yang lembut bagaikan lagit di musim panas, yang sekarang, sama seperti saat ini pula, penuh dengan awan yang seolah siap menjatuhkan butiran hujan kapan saja.

Meski begitu, semuanya terasa begitu familiar—seolah ia sudah pernah berada di tempat itu, berkali-kali, bahkan. Seolah ia selalu bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik manik biru, jauh di suatu tempat sebelum ini.

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tubuhnya menolak bergerak. Seluruh organ tubuhnya menolak bekerja. Kepalanya menolak berpikir. Hujan seolah mendukung matanya yang enggan untuk membuka lagi.

Bibir menolak untuk mengucap kata yang sudah siap di ujung lidahnya, _maafkan aku_.

Kenapa ia ingin meminta maaf pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal? Kenapa ia ingin meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ia selamatkan?

(Karena laki-laki ini menangis untuknya; seseorang yang baru ia kenal, layaknya seseorang yang telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.)

Bahkan tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, yang terus menggenggam tangannya seolah nyawanya sendiri bergantung di sana, tidak lagi mampu menahan kesadarannya. Suara itu terus memanggil—meronta, memohon—agar ia terus bertahan, menunggu, karena sebentar lagi bantuan akan segera tiba.

(Namun ia merasa tidak bisa melakukannya lagi—ia hanya akan tidur sebentar, hingga suara ibunya membangunkannya tidak lama lagi, dan, untuk sekian kalinya, ia akan kembali melupakan rasa sakit ini.)

Ia tidak lagi mendengar apapun. Bahkan ketika bibir itu mengucap nama yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui (dan bukan lagi miliknya), gelap telah mengambil alih seluruh indra tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Myosotis

 **「 _when you look up to the sky (and find it crying for you)_ 」**

Kikuro Month 2017 – week 1: reincarnation, soulmate

 **Pairing** : Ryouta Kise/Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Warning** : AU, character death, OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

"Sejak pertama kali manusia bertemu, sejak saat itu pula mereka telah terhubung."

Tetsuya mengingat jemari tua kakeknya yang kurus, mengelus pelan rambut biru cerahnya ketika kalimat itu terucap dengan nada yang lembut dan bergetar. Meski tidak bisa mengingat dengan pasti bagaimana wajah kakeknya yang meninggal satu hari setelah mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, Tetsuya bisa mengingat apa yang ia rasakan saat itu ketika melihat wajahnya.

Sepi. Sakit. Berbagai perasaan yang bisa membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa gatal, bahkan membuat Tetsuya, yang saat itu belum mencapai usia sepuluh tahun, bisa menitikkan air matanya saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Kakeknya tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mengapa ia meminta maaf saat itu. Dan Tetsuya juga tidak pernah menanyakan—tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya karena tidak lama kemudian, jemari yang mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut itu berhenti dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Kakeknya diumumkan meninggal keesokan harinya. Tetsuya, yang seharian penuh menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan sang kakek, terus dibanjiri penyataan maaf karena telah melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Namun bagi Tetsuya Kuroko, itu bukanlah yang membuatnya sedih.

Rasa sakit karena tidak bisa membawa pergi ekspresi kakeknya pada saat itu pastilah membekas dalam ingatannya. Karena kakeknya meminta maaf padanya saat itu—meminta maaf tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak Tetsuya ketahui.

Namun kenyataannya, Tetsuya Kuroko tahu mengapa kakeknya meminta maaf padanya saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Karena kau terlahir seperti itu—

Sejak kecil Tetsuya sudah dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar; ia bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, bahkan pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan oleh anak seusianya. Tetsuya mengetahui banyak hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya. Bahkan, pernah ia dengar, ketika Tetsuya baru terlahir, ia memiliki mata bagaikan seseorang yang bijak dan mengetahui banyak hal—terlalu banyak, mungkin.

Karena itulah kenyataannya.

Tetsuya telah melihat segalanya—semua yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui—sebelum kelahirannya. Ia mengingat manik emas yang mengikutinya hingga gelap menyertainya. Ia mengingat suara seseorang yang memanggil nama yang bukan miliknya, namun tetap terdengar seperti nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Ia mengingat setiap rasa sakit di setiap senti permukaan kulitnya—ketika ia terbangun dari mimpinya penuh dengan keringat, rasa sakit ketika ia mati dalam mimpinya tetap terasa hingga ia membuka matanya.

Buku mitologi yang ia sukai menceritakan bahwa ketika seseorang meninggal, jiwa orang itu diharuskan untuk meminum air dari sungai pelupa agar ia tidak mengingat kehidupan di masa lalunya sebelum terlahir kembali. Tetsuya berpikir—apakah jiwanya langsung melewati tahap itu dan terlahir kembali—membawa semua rasa sakit dan kenangan tidak menyenangkan ini?

Ia menutup buku tersebut dan mendongak dengan senyum, seolah tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya, ketika salah seorang temannya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke salah satu restoran yang baru saja dibuka di dekat stasiun—seseorang yang tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpi yang ia sebut kehidupan sebelumnya—dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Setiap mimpi—Tetsuya menganggap pandangan kehidupan lamanya sebagai sebuah mimpi, tidak lebih—yang ia lihat selalu menceritakan tentang hal yang sama; kematiannya.

Temannya pernah berkata bahwa memimpikan kematian adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. Namun Tetsuya-lah yang paling tahu kalau mereka bukanlah sekedar penghias tidur belaka. Karena kalau saja itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, bukankah seharusnya ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit dan sedih ketika ia membuka mata selanjutnya?

Hal lain yang Tetsuya ingat selain rasa sakit ada sepasang mata emas.

Ia tidak mengingat wajah pemilik mata tersebut, sama seperti ia tidak mampu mengingat bagaimana suara orang tersebut berteriak dan terus memanggil nama yang bukan miliknya lagi. Meski samar, ia masih mengingat kehangatan orang tersebut yang mengalir menuju tangannya yang dingin saat ia memandangi tangannya.

Tetsuya tidak bisa mengingat orang itu—namun, andai saja ia bertemu dengannya, meski hanya sekilas saja, Tetsuya tahu kalau ia pasti bisa mengenali orang itu saat itu juga.

Karena itu—ketika laki-laki dengan manik emas itu datang padanya, tersenyum cerah sambil menanyakan apakah ia siap untuk memesan, Tetsuya langsung tahu kalau kematiannya akan tiba sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Nama laki-laki itu Ryouta Kise. Fakta bahwa Tetsuya ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan laki-laki itu dan tidak pernah berpapasan dengannya—dengan rambut pirang dan senyum yang menyilaukan itu, serta tinggi yang mungkin hanya bisa dimiliki oleh model yang seharusnya jauh lebih tua darinya (Tetsuya baru tahu kalau Ryouta memang seorang model saat laki-laki itu menceritakan padanya di pertemuan tidak disengaja mereka yang keempat)—mengejutkan Tetsuya. Ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ryouta di sekolah—laki-laki berambut sewarna dengan matanya itu ternyata teman bertanding di waktu dengan Daiki, teman satu ekskul basket Tetsuya sekaligus sahabatnya, meski tidak tergabung dengan klub basket sendiri—barulah Tetsuya berkenalan dengan Ryouta Kise. Mereka berpapasan beberapa kali setelah itu, dengan sebagian besar alasan pertemuan mereka adalah Daiki, hingga setelah pertemuan ketujuh mereka (ya, Tetsuya menghitung pertemuan mereka—siapa yang tahu kapan laki-laki yang baru ia kenal ini bisa menjadi penyebab kematiannya nanti?) Ryouta akhirnya meminta nomor Tetsuya untuk bertemu dan berbincang lebih jauh.

Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak, tentu saja—ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tidak menginginkan nomor Ryouta karena ia bermimpi Ryouta akan menjadi alasan kematiannya suatu saat. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak ingin dianggap tidak waras maupun paranoid.

Lagipula, Tetsuya tidak membenci Ryouta. Meski terkadang sifat ceria Ryouta membuat Tetsuya kebingungan menghadapinya, Ryouta mengetahui batas kenyamanan Tetsuya dan tidak pernah memaksa dirinya lebih jauh hinga membuat Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman. Ryouta juga banyak mengetahui banyak hal yang menurut Tetsuya cukup menarik, meskipun, jujur saja, hobi mereka hampir tidak ada yang sama—Ryouta yang menggemari fashion dan hal-hal yang sedang populer, sedangkan Tetsuya yang lebih senang berkutat di ruang perpustakaan dan membaca buku di sudut ruangan.

Kesukaan mereka terhadap basket mungkin menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan mereka pada awalnya. Mereka juga sama-sama mengagumi Daiki (meski, dalam kasus Ryouta, Tetsuya bisa dengan yakin mengatakan Ryouta benar-benar terobsesi untuk mengalahkan _ace_ dari sekolah mereka itu) dan terkesan dengan kemampuan Satsuki dalam menganalisis musuh. Hingga pada saat yang tidak Tetsuya ketahui, pembicaraan mereka beralih menjadi hal-hal yang lebih pribadi dan Tetsuya menemukan bahwa ia merasa nyaman ketika menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri dengan Ryouta.

Tetsuya hanya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang mimpinya. Tidak peduli kesempatan terus menunjukkan dirinya berkali-kali—ketika ia terbangun dari salah satu _mimpi buruk_ nya di tengah malam dan tanpa sadar telah meraih ponsel dan langsung menghubungi laki-laki berambut pirang itu, suara terkantuk Ryouta yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan langsung menyentakkan Tetsuya dari dirinya yang hampir menghamburkan seluruh rasa perih dan sakit _dan pilu dan sedih_ _ **dan**_ —

"Aku memimpikanmu."

Tetsuya bisa melihat Ryouta berkedip dan terpaku dalam kepalanya—hal yang selalu laki-laki itu lakukan saat Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak terduga oleh laki-laki itu. Tetsuya bahkan tidak sadar ia telah menahan napasnya hingga Ryouta berkata dengan nada suara yang tenang—hal yang jarang ia gunakan sehari-hari, "Kebetulan sekali—aku juga baru memimpikanmu."

(Ya, saat itulah Tetsuya tahu kalau apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya begitu memalukan—namun ketika Ryouta mengatakan itu padanya, ada rasa bahagia diantara rasa malu yang kini ia rasakan.)

Tetsuya tidak menyadari Ryouta telah menggumamkan ucapan selamat malam hingga nada datar dari ponsel yang menempel di telinganya berbunyi, hampir tidak terdengar oleh dentum keras jantung yang hampir terasa menulikan telinganya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Tetsuya agar mampu mengembalikan kendali atas tubuhnya untuk menutup ponsel dan meletakkannya kembali di sisi tempat tidurnya. Saat ia berbaring dan mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam selimutnya, barulah ia menyadari seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Tidak.

(Seharusnya Tetsuya tidak menyadarinya—seharusnya Tetsuya tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta—tidak pada Ryouta.)

(Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang paling tahu—)

—Kalau perasaan ini tidak akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia?

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi memimpikanku, dan aku memimpikan Kurokocchi. Bukankah itu berarti kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama?"

(Jujur saja, Tetsuya masih tidak menyukai nama panggilan yang Ryouta berikan padanya di pertemuan ketiga—ataukah keempat?—mereka. Ryouta enggan menghentikannya pula—panggilan untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada orang yang ia anggap teman, katanya, dan akhirnya Tetsuya mengalah juga.)

Lembaran buku yang terkepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya terasa menoreh kulitnya—perih dan gatal, namun Tetsuya tetap mendongak dari bukunya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sentimental begitu?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, pandangan masih terpaku pada cangkir putih berisi teh yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit. Jemari lentiknya memutari bibir gelas saat ia berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Tetsuya merasakan bibirnya mengering saat manik emas terangkat padanya, sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat sedikit. "Hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu sekali seumur hidupku saja, kurasa."

Tetsuya menahan diri untuk mengatakan kenyataannya—kalaupun mimpi bisa dikatakan kenyataan—bahwa Tetsuya sudah pernah bertemu dengan Ryouta dalam mimpinya, berkali-kali; ketika Tetsuya terbujur di tanah, dingin dan mati.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Kise."

Ryouta tidak menjawab ketika makanan yang mereka pesan tiba, dan Tetsuya menutup buku yang ia baca lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya—tidak ketika bayang-bayang akan mimpi buruk terus membayanginya setiap kali Ryouta tersenyum padanya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada akhir yang menyenangkan menanti tiap kali dadanya terasa sesak ketika Ryouta menggenggam tangannya. Ketika pandangannya tidak sengaja menangkap bibir Ryouta dan betapa inginnya ia menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ketika rasa kecewa dan sedih membanjirinya saat Ryouta berbicara begitu akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ketika kebahagiaan membuncah dari dadanya ketika Ryouta menangkap pandangannya—disaat orang lain tidak melakukannya—lalu memanggil namanya dengan senyum yang menyilaukan itu.

Tetsuya tidak pernah menginginkan perasaan ini—tidak ketika ia tahu hanya akan ada kesedihan di ujung sana.

Mungkin cuaca memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan perasaan Tetsuya hari itu—tidak ada langit biru yang dijanjikan peramal cuaca di pagi hari. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat bagi Tetsuya untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan membaca buku yang sudah menumpuk di sudut kamarnya, andai saja hari ini ia tidak memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Ryouta.

Tetsuya membuka ponselnya, melirik waktu yang terpampang di layar ponselnya dan mengernyit. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dari waktu pertemuan mereka dan Ryouta belum juga datang. Tidak ada pesan masuk juga dari Ryouta, dan ketika Tetsuya berusaha untuk menghubunginya, laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

Rasa takut mulai merayap dari dadanya, mencengkram jantungnya dengan kuat. Dinginnya udara mulai membuatnya menggigil—bahkan hingga ia mampu merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam ponselnya bergetar saat ia kembali menekan tombol panggilan menuju ponsel Ryouta.

Sebuah pemandangan muncul dalam kepalanya—kali ini bukan dirinya, melainkan Ryouta yang terbaring di atas aspal, dan dirinyalah yang menggenggam tangan Ryouta, meminta agar Ryouta tidak meninggalkannya meski kehangatan terus menghilang dari tangan laki-laki itu. Tuhan—tidak, tidak tidak tidak—

Tepukan di bahunya hampir saja membuat Tetsuya menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Degup jantungnya masih memenuhi telinganya—bahkan butuh beberapa menit bagi Tetsuya untuk menyadari bahwa Ryouta kini sudah berada di depannya, terlihat menyesal meski menutupinya dengan tawanya yang biasa. Tangannya yang masih bergetar tanpa sadar telah terjulur, menggenggam bagian depan pakaian laki-laki itu dan menyadari bahwa, ya, Ryouta memang ada di depannya dan bukan bagian dari imajinasinya yang mengerikan itu. Ryouta ada di sana, di depannya, masih bergerak dan tertawa dan hangat seperti biasa—

"Kurokocchi?!"

Tangan yang lebih besar itu menangkap wajah Tetsuya dalam telapak tangannya—telapak tangan yang begitu hangat, berbeda jauh dari wajahnya yang dingin dan basah. Ekspresi panik Ryouta terlihat buram dalam pandangannya—jauh, seolah ia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa diraih oleh Tetsuya—

Ryouta ada di sini—Tetsuya merasakan tangan Ryouta di wajahnya. Tetsuya bahkan masih bisa menyentuhnya—hangat. Hangat dan tidak dingin. Tetsuya bahkan mampu merasakan otot dibawah kulit yang putih itu bergerak di wajahnya sendiri—tidak terkulai lemas dan mati.

Tetsuya memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum—meski air matanya terus mengalir tidak peduli walaupun ibu jari Ryouta terus berusaha menyekanya. Tetsuya tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya, menjawab satupun pertanyaan Ryouta—ia tahu kalau ia berbicara sekarang, pastinya tidak akan ada kalimat yang keluar—hanya kata-kata yang bahkan tidak bisa membentuk satu arti yang pasti.

(Ah, sekarang Tetsuya mengerti.)

(Tetsuya mengerti kenapa dirinya terus menerus mati hanya untuk orang ini.)

Ryouta melingkarkan satu tangannya di bahu Tetsuya, menariknya dari pandangan orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul pada mereka—begitu dekat hingga Tetsuya mampu menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang selalu mengikuti Ryouta.

Tetsuya akhirnya mengerti.

"—Terima kasih."

Akhirnya ia mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu, meski pelan dan tertutup oleh bisik-bisik manusia di sekitar mereka.

Tetsuya merasakan pandangan Ryouta menoleh padanya. Dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menemui pandangan itu dan tersenyum.

Terima kasih.

Tetsuya menarik dirinya dari Ryouta, yang kini memasang wajah tidak mengerti pada Tetsuya, dan mendorongnya menjauh.

(Ryouta hendak membawa Tetsuya menyebrangi jalan ini menuju sebuah kafe yang menyenangkan. Disana Ryouta akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsuya—Ryouta pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada Daiki dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya di sana, tersenyum bagaikan gadis dimabuk cinta ketika ia melarikan diri dari sana.)

Tetsuya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryouta. Senyumnya masih mengembang saat gravitasi terus menariknya ke belakang.

(Terima kasih.)

(Hiduplah, Ryouta.)

Tetsuya merasakan rasa sakit. Tetsuya merasaka perih. Namun Tetsuya tidak merasakan penyesalan.

Satu-satunya penyesalannya hanyalah ketika Ryouta berada di sisinya, menangis dan menjerit sambil menggenggam tangannya, dan Tetsuya tidak mampu menggenggam balik tangan yang semakin dingin itu.

(Terima kasih.)

(Maafkan aku.)

Ia tahu kalau ini hanyalah perpisahan sementara.

Suatu saat, ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, pastinya ia akan mengingat Ryouta dan rasa sakit ini.

Ia hanya menyesali satu hal—mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat dirinya yang merasakan perasaan ini pada Ryouta? Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak menyesal untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Ryouta—

.

.

.

Semoga saja—

Semoga saja dirinya di masa depan bisa mengingat perasaan ini lagi—

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia melihat mimpi dimana dirinya mati.

Ia mati untuk seseorang yang tidak ingat—namun perasaan sedih selalu menghantuinya ketika ia mengingat ekspresi orang itu—perih, sedih, sakit. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu miliknya atau milik orang itu.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang perasaan itu—maupun tentang manik biru yang terus mengikutinya dalam mimpi itu.

Karena itu—ketika ia bertemu dengan manik biru yang sama di restoran tempat kakaknya bekerja saat kakaknya memaksanya untuk menggantikannya hari ini, Ryouta tahu ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Nama laki-laki itu Tetsuya Kuroko. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Ia berteman dengan Daiki Aomine dan Satsuki Momoi. Ia menyukai buku dan basket.

(Ia pernah muncul dalam mimpi Ryouta Kise, menangisi orang yang seharusnya tidak ia kenal.)

Semakin Ryouta mengenal Tetsuya Kuroko, semakin Ryouta ingin tahu tentang laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu. Mengapa—terkadang Tetsuya Kuroko memandangnya begitu sedih—begitu jauh?

Mengapa—Ryouta ingin sekali menghapus ekspresi itu dari wajah Tetsuya, dan ingin menggantinya dengan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan?

(Ryouta melihat senyum laki-laki itu, dan langsung saja ia mengenali perasaan yang selalu membuatnya mempertanyakan tentang mimpi itu.)

.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, manik biru yang sama—yang pernah ia lihat jauh di masa lalu—memandangnya balik.

Ryouta mengenal mata itu—mata yang terlihat sendu dan selalu memandang jauh—mata yang sama dengan mata Tetsuya Kuroko, kini muncul kembali di hadapannya.

Ryouta telah lama melupakan tentang mimpi yang selalu ia lihat sebelum bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Ryouta tidak pernah bisa melupakan tentang Tetsuya, dan sampai sekarangpun mengingatnya hanya membawa rasa sakit seseorang yang kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

Dan kini mata itu kembali di hadapannya—mata yang telah melihat kematiannya dalam mimpinya.

Mata yang sama seperti milik Tetsuya.

Mata yang sama seperti milik Ryouta sendiri.

Ryouta merasakan dirinya sendiri menyentuh puncak kepala anak itu, mengelusnya perlahan layaknya ia terakhir menyentuh wajah Tetsuya di hari hujan itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Anak ini akan melihat kesepian saat tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya—seperti yang Tetsuya selalu rasakan. Anak ini akan melihat kesedihan saat tidak mampu melindungi orang yang ia sayangi—seperti yang Ryouta rasakan hingga saat ini.

Karena itu—Ryouta meminta maaf pada anak yang tidak mampu ia ingat namanya ini.

Maafkan aku.

(Apakah Ryouta mengatakan itu pada anak ini—ataukah pada Tetsuya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengarnya?)

(Akankah—akankah Tetsuya memaafkannya?)

(Akankah—akankah ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Tetsuya, di satu saat yang memiliki akhir bahagia?)

Laki-laki tua itu menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, suatu saat,

Ia akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaan anak itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Saya kembali ke fandom kurobas setelah tahu ada kikuro month (dan fix saya telat satu minggu hahahahahahah) saya masih berusaha buat bikin fic untuk week selanjutnya mohon doa restu semuanya *sungkem***

 **Mohon maaf karena kuroko jadi OOC emo alay saya lagi dengerin lagunya akutakuat sambil nulis fic ini heh :'( gegara dia fic ini judulnya nyaris chuuni juga hiks**

 **Buat week 1 sebenernya saya udah coba research dan baca beberapa fic buat informasi hanahaki disease dan? sebenernya udah ada ide tapi saya kurang pinter nyelipin ide begitu heheh akhirnya bunga buat hanahaki saya jadiin judul. Hehe.**

 **Anyway, terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah baca! *menangos* I don't own kuroko no basuke!**


End file.
